Short Story: Stephanie is Bored
Authors *Fionahayan Introduction Here's a short LEGO Friends story for the people who like LEGO. Chapter 1: Stephanie is bored �� Stephanie is at home. She's totally bored. Stephanie doesn't know what to do except sleep or look at her messages on her phone. She can't go to the friendship house, because Mia has a magic show this weekend, that's why she has to practice a lot. Olivia says that she has to go out with Scarlett her dog and helping her mum clean the house. What's Emma doing then? Unfortunately, she's busy too. Today, Emma has a checkup at the doctor's and Andrea has a piano lesson. Chapter 2: Stephanie's Idea �� Stephanie is looking at her medals that she won at the kitchen contest. She makes her bed because she slept well before. But Stephanie's still totally bored. Stephanie doesn't want to go outside because it's raining and she can't run or do sports in this weather. "Stephy?" Alicia says when she walks into her daughter's bedroom; "listen, I'm going to bring our dog Scout to the dog daycare. Can you take care of the house please? Thank you.". And she gives Stephanie a hug and heads down to the door. Stephanie is now lonely at home. Her dad is going to work and her mum and Dash are outside in the rain. Stephanie goes to the first floor and watches TV. But it has nothing important or interesting to see. So, she goes to the kitchen, eats a chocolate and brushes her teeth in the toilets. "Such a boring day", thinks Stephanie. She decides to go out doing sports, but in the sports centre, because it's open! She takes her back pack, takes the sports outfits out of the wardrobe, puts on her shoes, takes the keys and goes out. Chapter 3: Last One ⚽ She's in the sports centre and she's ready for a tennis match with.... Well, without someone because her dad James is in work and her big brother Mason isn't in Heartlake City right now. He's learning to be a hotel boy and beach monitor in LEGO Creator City... That's why she begins to run on the run roller and listens to music at the same time. The music is motivating ����, and she's happy! But the music of a message alarm stops her happiness. She reads: Mia replied on What's At: Hey Steph! I just wanted to tell you that I'm back from my lesson and I saw that you forget your homework in my tree house. Andrea replied on What's At: Girls! Come quick, to see my new outfit, see you in the Cupcake Cafe @6AM! Mom, Alicia replied: Stephy, Sorry that I forgot to ask you, but can you please make the supper for tonight because I'm late with Dash... Thanks ��! Stephanie: Whhaaaa... whaaaa? I have to do ALL those things and stuff and... Okay, I'll NEVER be bored, because we always have to do something!!! The End... Our next story: You can see the next story that Crystal and me will play: Tourists From LEGO City See you there! MiFi �� Category:Stories Category:Finished Stories